Urahara K
by The Darkest Nightwing
Summary: This is the story of Urahara Kisuke. This story reveals many secrets behind the mysterious character, but in my view not the Manga. Some references are from the Manga, while some things may occur differently when the truth unravels in the real manga.
1. Chapter 1

-1Urahara K.

Chapter 1

Escape

1:00 AM, the forest just outside of the town past the Soul Society

"Huff, huff..."

I can't believe what predicament I've planted myself into this time. First it was the whole promotion, then the incident, and then the split up...and now I'm being chased by those I've once known and called friends. No, not now. I don't have the energy or time to be thinking about the past. After all the past is the past and there's nothing better than the present. Even if the present seems like a horrible nightmare that is impossible to escape from. I just hope that the others made it out safely...I don't know what I would do if they were hurt...or even worse. Gah, quit it, you have other things to be worrying about. You're almost at the tunnel warp gate. Come on last a little longer legs. I know your tired of running all night, but you need to last a little longer. A little farther and you'll see if everyone made it alright.

"I sense him this way hurry."

Just great, I've been found. Maybe I should take a different route. I feel the ground under me pull my body down as I see that my foot was snagged on a loose tree vine. Tumble after tumble I fell as I went downhill, landing on my back against a boulder at the bottom.

"Ow, that's going to hurt in the morning...wait a sec is that."

In the distance I see the portal along with only one figure standing to the side, hiding within the confined space that I placed the portal a few years back. I stood up and raced to the destination. Pure silence was all around. A sign which stands for keeping guard and preparing for a quick and painful death. Come on Kisuke, you can't be thinking about death at a time like this, not while the exit is just a few moments away. At last I pass through the trees and enter the field where the portal stood, silently waiting.

"Huff, huff...pst, is someone in hear? It's me Kisuke. It's alright to come out now."

"Kisuke! Thank god you made it. I was worried that you didn't make it past the town." Yes, it's Yoruichi. Thank goodness she's alright, but I couldn't help to wonder about the others as I and Yoruichi shared a long hug and glance into each others eyes.

"Quickly! We have to leave now Kisuke or this escape would be for nothing."

"Wait, what about the others? Where are they? We can't just leave without them. I won't abandon them."

"There's no time we must leave now. I'm certain they'll be fine."

"No, I'm not leaving my comrades behind."

"Damn it! Kisuke...their all dead, I saw them killed earlier. Byokuya saw to their demise, as he will yours if we don't leave." I can feel her tugging on my cloak as I stood in disbelief that the ones who rescued me from death are now picking daisies in the watchful eyes of death. I could hear the other captains rushing on foot to our location as I snapped out of my daze. I could see that Yuruichi wanted to shed a tear, but her strength, will, pride, and determination wouldn't allow it and so I looked around. A small circular hat was sitting on a rock beside me, as if it were calling me, yelling at me to take it and so I did. I placed the cap over my head and hid my sight under it's darkness that welcomed my soul with opened arms.

"Alright Yoruichi, let' leave this place and never return. This place...shall only be the past, nothing more. Kisuke will stay here, but Urahara will leave."

"What? What are you..."

"Come now, we have no time." with the last of my energy I force open the portal. a bright light shun as it gave away our location. Every captain that was chasing me, was now in a direct route to where I stood. I gave out a small silent laugh as I pushed Yoruichi into the portal softly. One last shrug within the soul society and I followed Yoruichi, with no turning back or last glance at what I was leaving. For I knew that there was nothing that could keep me within the Society any longer. My time serving those ignorant fools was over. Now I shall serve a new world where many questions will be raised, with little answers to help guide me. A dark path opened as the light we once entered died out, breaking the portals gate. That way there would be no way of the captains to follow me and Yoruichi escape that dreadful place.

"Kisuke...where will we go now?"

"I'm not sure. We will go where ever this portal leaves us at and stay there."

"But it's so dark, how will we know where to go?"

"Trust me Yoruichi, we will find a way. See there, the light is re-opening, it only means one thing. Which is life." I can feel Yoruichi brush against the side of me as she wrapped her arm around my mines. Perhaps hoping for some comfort from me or just to follow me closely. I would hope it to be both, but I know that now's not the time for any of that. There is only one goal for my life from now on, and that's to watch over Yoruichi. Make certain that nothing will happen to her, for us both are the only ones that know one another and are the same.

"Kisuke...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who should be apologizing. If it weren't for me, you and the others would still be in the society, living life without any worries."

"But you would be dead...and I'm not even sure what I would've done if I saw you taken away by that blade. I would have been lost forever."

"I suppose your right, but because of me, three other people are gone forever. I ask you this, was three lives worth my one and only life?"

"...I don't know...I can't answer that."

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't be able to. But the past is the past, there's no going back ever. We might as well forget them now, even if it does sound harsh and terrible. There memories and lives will always be remembered, but not by us. We can't afford to dwell on the past. I'm certain that they wouldn't want us to do anything hasty because of their deaths." At last the light we had been proceeding to was now in our touch. We both entered the light and exited moments later inside of an old and broken down shop.

"This is it. The end of the line, now we must restart everything from here. You have the bag right?"

"Yes, it's right here." I can feel the instruments within the bag as Yoruichi passes the bag to me. Everything seems to be within it. Items that can be changed into human money, a list of foods that are edible here and a few of my small inventions with schematics to larger ones.

"This place is a junk yard, I'm not even sure if this place is safe to live."

"Don't worry Yoruichi, in time this place will sprout out and become a rose."

"You and your metaphors, can't you ever speak normal." I can hear her giggle as she searched the rubble. I myself gave out a real laugh for the first time since I was incarcerated. We both laughed for minutes, laughing non-stop for reasons unknown to me. Perhaps her joke was that funny or we were just relieved that it was all over. All that work that she had placed her time in was over, my lonely days in a cell will only be a memory and all that running was finished. Our goals were over. Now all that was left was to retire from being a soul reaper forever. I'm not even sure why I brought my Zanpakto with me. For some reason I have the feeling like someone out there might need it, or me. So with that one sense I kept it within my cloak, hiding it within a cane I was given before I was arrested. A new invention of mines that not even the soul reapers knew of. It was the only weapon I had and needed in order to do my part in the Escape.


	2. Chapter 2

BLEACH  
Urahara K.  
-Chapter 2-

Weeks before the escape  
-Soul Society, Sector 12-  
A soul reaper informant rushes down the halls, heading into squad 12's quarters as a loud bell rang in an orderly tone.  
What's this? I can sense weaker soul reaper rushing down my halls. Must be one of Byakuya's men. He's been watching my squad for quite some time now. I'm not certain for his reasons of doing so, but I sense that it is nothing to worry about. I do hate to be watched none the less, after all who in their right mind would like to have someone watch them every day?  
"Captain Urahara! a message from Yamamoto himself is here for you." says the informant as he stepped into the room of squad 12 while the bell still rang.  
"Uhm...captain Urahara? are you in here." I can hear his pulse beating hard, I just can't help but to startle the poor man. For only fear can help make the spirit stronger. I stepped out of a corner in the room that was filled with complete darkness my white cloak flapped franticly in the light. So strange that my stature appears like an angel to this man. Perhaps I am a angel, an angel of science and death at the same time.  
"What's the message? I don't have time to hear you twice so speak quickly and in a stable manner my friend."  
"Oh! I'm sorry to barge in like this, but the message was urgent and I...I'm a little new to this profession."  
"It's alright, I'm certain you'll make a fine reaper some day. Now the message if you will." Urahara waved his hand at the informant to proceed as he walked to a desk that was pressed against the wall in the center of the room.  
"Oh yes, well Yamamoto has requested that you meet with him and the other captains immediately...and to bring your special project with you."  
Urahara stopped in his tracks as he tilted his head down and sighed slowly.  
"Yes...that's fine, you may take your leave now. I'll be there as soon as I can...with my project. The project that will revolutionize the society like never before."

Now  
-Living world/Karakura Town-  
"HEY! Get back here you you thief!"  
My lungs fill with air as each step is another step to living. I can hear the man behind me, giving chase best he can, but I can easily sense that he will never catch up with me in a million years in human life. I can't help but feel sorry for the man, but I must survive if I wish to be with the one who saved my life. A life that I am not even sure is worth living. Each day I live is another day of guilt. I still cannot pour the thoughts of my lost comrades out of my mind. I dread each night. When the sun sinks down I know what will come, and the thought of sleeping frightens me. I know that I must be strong for Yoruichi's sake. I sleep for her as she sleeps for me. There I go again, loosing my train of thought. I must clear my mind and loose this man in the alley. I rush along the street and slip by person to person until I reach the alley and I attach myself to the wall best I can. I hear the man mumble and retreat back to his store as I sigh with relief and walk away in accomplishment.  
"So this is where you get our food from?" Yoruichi's voice enters my hearing as I look back behind me.  
"My my only you of all people could creep up behind me with ease miss Yoruichi."  
"I thought you said we wouldn't have to resolve to stealing like the old days Kisuke."  
"I said many things before…..but we both know how things are in our current position. I cannot allow us to fall down on our knees. You know I hate to do this. I always did and always will. I promise you that someday I shall repay that man."  
"You know that's one of things I've always liked about you. You always have to be the good guy in the end don't you?" I can see her smirk at me with that hair of hers trying to hide it. She just loves to play these kind of tricks with me. It seems like all we ever do is play with one another, even through our words we play. I pass one sentence of fixated words and she tosses them back with a physical movement. All I can do is smile and walk away, knowing that she will always follow me.  
"Alright you, let's get back home before it's dark. You never know who or what will pop out around these dangerous streets."  
"Okay Kisuke, but only if you tell me why is it that we chose to live here instead of the United States."  
"Oh miss Yoruichi……..your too much you know that?" I slow down until she steps up beside me. I place my arms around her and we travel down the road slowly with the sun sinking under the city from once it came.  
A few moments later and we arrive at our lovely dark and roach infested home. The critters might cause a few problems, but we are lucky to even have a roof over our heads.  
"All I have is a loaf of bread and some meat. Which would you prefer?" I smirked and placed the food down on a shabby table in the household.  
"Heh, I'll have the main meal of course. You can have whatever's left as always."  
"That's fine by me, just as long as I have the milk."  
"Gasp! You wouldn't dare drink my milk."  
" How about we split it like always then?"  
"Kisuke!, already giving up. That's a few words less than last night. Are you loosing your touch?"  
"Why of course I'm not. I'm just trying to save them for tomorrow is all." I hear her giggle softly as I nod my head from side to side. She pulls out a knife and cuts the bread nice and perfectly as I divide the meat equally.  
"Cheers to us. I hope every night can be like this one."  
"What? You loosing your touch." She laughs and I hide my face under my hat.

Distance not to far from the two  
"Gah! I can't seem to sense neither Yoruichi or Kisuke. How much longer must we stay out here, looking for the two?"  
"As long as it takes Mayuri. I will not fail this mission. I never leave a mission unless my suspect is dead."  
"Ah, you waste too much time Byakuya. I can't wait to return back to the society. I hate watching all these people walk by us like nothing. Not to mention I want to begin my research already. This Yoruichi I've heard so much of sounds to be promising."  
"Do not forget why we are here. Kisuke Urahara must be laid to rest as scheduled, nothing else matters. Not even Yoruichi."  
"But I heard you and her were kind of close no?"  
"You heard wrong Mayuri, I have no relations to that traitor. She is an enemy to the society. All enemies will die if under my watch."  
"Forget I ever asked. You take things much too seriously." 


	3. Chapter 3

Urahara3

BLEACH

Urahara K.

Chapter 3- Too Many Fights

The day has now became night as I glance at the stars high above where no man can reach. A place where I wish I can some day visit, but knowing that day will never come. I know too well that my kind, a warrior of justice and peace shall never have no place in the stars. We as Soul Reapers will always battle on in the Society until the day we are "killed." Even though I along with the Reapers can somewhat die, we can go to heaven nor hell. Instead we are simply reborn in living world or the Society. Why am I telling myself this again for the third time? Perhaps it's because having something inside me says I can reach the stars, but only if I can live like "they" do. Only humans can venture into a world of their own when their time is up. Maybe, just maybe if I'm good enough in this realm...I might just gain the same opportunity as them.

"Kisuke, are you alright? You have been starring at the sky so sadly these past days."

"Oh Yoruichi...theres nothing to worry about. I'm doing just fine as you are."

I move away from Yoruichi and place my back toward her view. I know that I can tell this woman anything, but I fear speaking about death can only make things troublesome.

"Don't be like that Kisuke. I know somethings wrong. Why don't you sit down with me for a while and tell me whats on that mind of yours."

She pulls a chair out from under the table I made last night as I dare not to take that seat of interrogation.

"No, I'm fine Yoruichi. Trust me. I haven't felt any better than I am tonight or any other night."

"No, your not alright Kisuke! I know you, and you...you don't act this way at all. I've never seen you this way, and I must say it frightens me a little."

"Yoruichi...for once, do you think you can leave me be. Your not my mother...or wife for that matter. So just please, let me figure this out myself."

"What! what do you mean figure this out? You know, your not the only one who's been effected by this outcome! I too have things to deal with, but I always make sure to discuss them with you."

I can hear her begin to swell with tears and I have nothing else to do but sigh at her breakdown. I still keep my back turned, knowing that if I did take a long good look at her, she'll most likely pull me into her moment of sadness.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi...I'm sorry."

"Quit it Kisuke! quit saying sorry! just turn around and let me see you."

"I can't, no one can save me this time."

"You say I'm not your mother or wife...but I was hopping that you'd figure out by now that were much more close than that! Don't you care at all for me, well don't you!"

As she brings up our un denying love for one another, I couldn't help but to recall the moment we first gazed into one another's eyes. All sounds and sights that were present before me began to blur and become silent as it seemed like time itself was being frozen. The dimensions of real time and the past were torn asunder as the recreation of that extraordinary day came back to haunt me in this moment of anger and sadness.

"Hey, Kisuke... Do you think our captains will be mad when we return to our posts so late?"

"I'm sure they will be Yoruichi, but I find that issue to be off topic of the now moment. Besides, just laying here with you is worth being yelled at by my captain."

"Oh Kisuke, why do you have to sound so sweet all the time around me? I hope you never change."

"Don't worry Yoruichi, as long as this moment of us together is pinned in my head...I will never change."

"Just for that, you get just one more time of play."

"Just one?"

"Yes, only one more. After all, a girl's gotta have her fun to tease."

I still remember how soft her skin was, from top to bottom in all places that are both allowed and restricted to touch at any moment, especially at our current relationship. She touched me in the same way that I did her. When I played with her hair, she would twirl my hair into small circles. Even when I held her soft round chest, she would press those goddess hands onto the surface of my flat chest, making it very clear that we were both one at the time. Each gasp of air was like a breath of heaven. Slowly, she would move up and then down every few seconds as her hair would fall gently on my face. Sometimes when her hair would sprinkle on my face, I would swear that I saw an angel when she would tilt her head up to move her hair out of the way to view me. Just seeing her face and hearing her low moans would make the feeling of physical love seem like nothing to me. Although I have to say when she moved away I couldn't help but to try and reach for her, hoping that she wouldn't stop. The same process would proceed for another twenty or thirty minutes, but to me personally felt like eternity. If only every night could have been the same as this one enchanting night. A time when nothing but touch and breath was allowed to be used. Now that I stand here, listening to Yoruichi fight with me only helps to make me regret having to do what I must in this moment.

"Do you remember the first time we touched each others skin? and most of all what I told you?"

"Why...why yes, of course I do. You said that you would never change, but your lying right now!"

"No...I didn't lie. I said that my love for you would never end. In other words, I would never change the fact that I would make certain that you would always be happy...with or without me."

"Your not making any sense Kisuke...please just look at me and tell me what it is your thinking!"

I turned my face slowly toward her and I gave off a large smile. I see that she's crying profusely, but seeing my face she began to lighten up. After seeing that beautiful sparkle in her eyes I can do what is needed without regretting a single thing.

"Yoruichi, have a good life without me, okay?."

"What? what are you talking about...Kisuke! what are you think-"

Before she finishes her sentence, I quickly begin to flash step away. I have never tried to beat Yoruichi at her special skill of flash stepping, but this one time, I will win. I flash step as fast as I have never gone before, and yes! I'm finally alone. Just the way I want it to be. I'm sure that Yoruichi will never catch me now, I made sure to zigg zagg all across this city, not to mention leave trails of my robes in places that will take her a while to escape from. I hate doing this to her, but I want to return to the Society and allow her the pleasures of returning to her life again. Every night she spoke so much of her issues about adapting to this realm. She also spoke too much about the past, the one place that I can never repeat. I just can't take it all anymore. I'm certain that if I spoke with Yamamoto, he'll surely allow Yoruichi to return to the society with no strings attached, except for my death.

"Kisuke Urahara, ex-captain of Gotei thirteen is that you?"

"Please do say yes. Me and Byakuya have been running all around this city for the past few weeks, and my must I say, I want to return home already!"

"What are the odds of you finding me here...and now."

I only have to hear Mayuri and everything I need to know comes straight out from that weasel.

"I'm surprised Byakuya."

"Surprised about what Kisuke? that I would find you this soon?"

"No...that you would actually be willing to travel with that pathetic excuse of a reaper Mayuri."

"Hey! I'm standing right here Captain...I mean Urahara! how dare you speak low of me, the new Captain of squad Gotei thirteen!"'

I smirk as I already knew that Yamamoto would do such a thing. I'm certain Mayuri is expecting me to be in awe about his promotion, but I'm only surprised at the fact that Yamamoto wasted no time in replacing me.

"Really? and what did you get with that tittle, a brain I hope?"

"Grr, quit it! I thought you and I were friends Urahara. Why must you be so cruel to me."

"Quiet Mayuri, let Urahara speak. He's only showing us his true face."

"...friends you say? can you hear that Byakuya. Mayuri believes that just because I was his Captain that I was his friend. How about instead of me talking, why don't you enlighten the little guy of the purpose of squads and it's members."

"Must I Kisuke? I really see no point in why I must say such things."

"A reason...how about I promise to be a good ex-soul reaper and allow you to take me in with no struggle."

"Fine...As you know Mayuri, all Reapers that are assigned to a squad have one and only one reason for being. And that reason is to work as one only if the dangers are too great. A team must get along or at least have a valued member. With this structure it is said that no one has to befriend anyone, as long as there is one strong captain. That is the one of the sole purposes of a captain after all. There are you happy Kisuke?"

"Well I could have said it better and long, but I suppose that will do. Oh and one more thing. Would it be possible to leave Yoruichi out of this?"

For the first time in my life I was frightened of the silence that was now shared between the three of us.

"Oh boy! he doesn't know does he Byakuya?"

"Quiet Mayuri...and call be Kuchiki."

"What is it? what do I not know Byakuya?"

"Fine, I shall tell you, only if we can speed things up. Yoruichi has been sentenced to death as you have been. Yamamoto has made it clear that you two are captured and taken in, dead or alive. Even as we speak there is a special team that was sent to bring Yoruichi in."

"But...she did nothing wrong."

"Boo hoo! go on and cry your heart out Urahara. Theres nothing you can do for your woman! or shall I say your only widower for a few minutes after you die! Won't it be a grand sight indeed. I can't wait for that day to come, especially now that you've made it clear that we were never friends."

As I hear that monster speak ill of Yoruichi, this inner anger within myself exploded and at the end of my implosion I awoke with the sights of my right hand holding Mayuri by the neck. Life and death meant nothing to me at this very moment. I cared nothing about myself or this "man" before me. I just want this all to be over, but I now know what must be done in order for my lovely Yoruichi to live a normal wonderful life. The path to that view of a happy Yoruichi was plain and simple. I have to destroy the Soul Society, but not just that. I must also take down every captain that would dare block my path. Starting with two of my most favorite people in both worlds. One is a man who has some strange love connection with my Yoruichi and the other is a being who I've despised from the moment we first met.

"I'm sorry Byakuya, but hearing that new update...I must take back what I said and do what is needed to stop the rules of this game we play...I'm sure you'll understand, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Urahara 4

BLEACH

Urahara K.

Chapter 4-Fight!

The air is tense and the bodies are in perfect place, completing the stage that only fate could possibly create. I can sense Byakuya preparing to lung at me, while Mayuri is gasping for air, trying to reach for his Zanpakto. Just when jumps to this "mans" rescue, I quickly flash step to the side, barely dodging the swing of his blade. Never have I seen Byakuya attack with his sword first. With this new turn of attack strategy, I now know that he is taking this issue seriously. And to think he and I were once chums for a moment or two before the day of reckoning came and passed. I would have thought that he was on my side after what I did for him all those weeks ago, or shall I say months? I can not really think at this particular moment but I know that it was a day unlike any other. For that day would be the only day that I would see the stern, calm, and intelligent Byakuya Kuchike smile. But that is a topic for some other time. Right now I must continue with the battle that is commencing. I cannot afford to think about the past when I should really be plotting my next move on the board.

"You! you monster! how dare you try to assassinate a captain such as I."

"How dare you call me a monster when your the one who started this."

"What? what are you talking about?"

"You know very well what you did to me and the rest of our use to be squad."

"And what is that?"

"You betrayed us, just so you can be where you are now."

"No more talking you two. The time for words is over. Now is the time for battle or surrender. The decision is yours Urahara. What will it be?"

"You speak of my only options as if they are simple to decide Byakuya...but then again I always fancied your way of speech. Sadly I must decline one option. I'm sure you'll understand as always."

"I shall never understand your actions Urahara, but I am disappointed that a man like yourself would make such a rash decision."

I point out my blade at Byakuaya and release a small amount of pressure that began to steadily rise with every passing moment. Within my time of sprouting my force, I can feel Byakuya's spiritual pressure building in a monstrous way. Never has he ever pushed his power so high towards me, but than again this is no laughing matter. I cannot dwell on the past and allow him to catch me off guard with the thinking that I am producing. Yes he is strong, but only in Kido, strategy, running, and skills with a blade. I too am the same, except for the fact that I have much more experience than he who wields such grand power.

"Alright, go on ahead Byakuya. Make your move and I shall surprise you like I always have in the past."

"...such arrogance."

What a way to start a crowd Kisuke...what a way. Even as he is angered, he looses no concentration, no force of will, and no disruption of power. He has trained well since the last time we sparred, but sadly he is still no match for me. I can tell right of the hand that he lacks fun. After all having fun within battles leads to victory. Only a smile on ones face can disrupt the nature of a dual. I crack a smile at Byakuya and swing my Zanpakto in a strait line from above after he side steps at such an intense speed before me, with his blade swinging upward to my chest. I can tell he saw my face, only because he slanted his blade to the side. With this minor mistake he made I place my free hand in front of his face and hold out my palm.

"Kido 31: Shot of Red Fire."

A ball of fire produces from my palm and is released into the atmosphere of Byakuya's face. He dashes to the side before impact, which was now imprinted into the ground below my very feet.

"Wow, your quickness is impressive. I suppose I was wrong to have lectured Yoruichi that you had not mastered the flash step."

"That is not all you are wrong about Urahara...this game you are playing shall be your downfall."

With a blink of an eye Byakuya vanishes from my sights, along with his pressure. This is not fairing me well at all, Yoruichi told me Byakuya had "mastered" the flash step, but I had no idea he had taken it to the next level. I suppose I will have to unleash Benihime, her power is the only assurance I have for winning this pointless battle.

"It saddens me to resolve to this Byakuya, but your far to dangerous to be running around me like some wild hog."

Just then, I see it. I see my own blood gush out of my left arm, and at first I was shocked, but at the same time amazed. In the bitter moments of this attack, I quickly take to the skies and land on a tree branch when gravity took its toll on my body. As Byakuya plotted his next move below me, I begin to rub an oil on my cut, stopping it from bleeding any further.

"You can't stay here forever Urahara!"

Byakuya appears in front of my face, already swinging his blade in a slanted path across my chest. Before the the power of his sword struck me, I was barely able to raise my own blaze, making our two very fine Zanpakto's clash with one another. Seconds after that one strike, he began to quickly throw swing after swing towards me. As he continued his furious blitzkrieg on me, I could only perform one counter, which was to constantly read his attack pattern and strike back. Our swords began to create a light show of sparks as Mayori enjoyed the comforts of having to do absolutely nothing. I turned my sight toward Mayori for only a second, but within that movement Byakuya was able to seize that time and swing an attack at my leg. Again there was blood dripping down to the cold moist ground below us. I gathered as much energy as I could within two seconds and used it to swing my blade at Byakuya's sword, making him fly off of the branch and back to the ground.

"Wow, thats very impressive. Who would have ever thought you could hit the man who has the ultimate defense."

I raised my precious Benihime above my head as I began to think of words that could make even Socrates jealous. So I cleared my throat as I hear Byakuya snarl at the fact that I was about to release Benihime from her shell.

"For all that is beautiful but deadly and yet so rare in this world filled of righteous men, I call upon you, my most precious and caring protector of life and love...I ask that you awaken Benihime, for the time lecture is over."

My pressure spreads out like a wildfire, pushing back and scaring mother nature around me. I am saddened to see the Earth cripple around me, but I have no choice in this matter. I have to release my Bankai if I ever wish to live to tell the tale. As my bankai was unraveling itself, I feel a long strip of rope wrap around my wrists, along with a strong pull soon after its grasp on me. Once I see the colors of that silk fabric, it hit me. This was one of Yoruichi's items, the one invention I created that can restrain any man, woman, or child in place until the caster of the rope moved it's position. Meaning that one cannot move unless the other does. This invention of mines was always skeptical for battle purposes, and sadly it was turned down by Yamamoto himself when I had finished the final product. Yoruichi always fancied this device of mines, so instead of placing the vetoed item away into a vault, I simply gave it to Yoruichi as a present. My was that day grand...but now is not the time to allow myself the chance to make a mistake and loose focus.

"Kisuke, what are you doing? you know it's too dangerous to be releasing your bankai in the city."

"I-...I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention."

"Yeah, I'm sure you weren't, but Byakuya, I'm surprised that you didn't try to move the battlefield."

"Leave Yoruichi, run away and don't turn back, this battle is between I and the ex-captain of Gotei thirteen."

"He's right Yoruichi, you need to get out of here. It appears that you have been placed in the same category as I, in punishment. They will kill you if they catch you."

Just then the rope is pulled back into Yoruichi's hand, and I'm allowed to decrease my spiritual pressure and move. But the second I place my blade to the side of me, Yoruichi vanishes and appears under my chin, at a bent angle and ready to attack me.

"What? no!"

Just like that, she hits me in the gut, knocking me out and sending me into a world which I do not wish to be in. A world filled with times that I would gladly remove from my brain if not for the gracious moments I have stored within my chain of memories.

"You should know by now Kisuke...I'm not one to be caught, isn't that right Byakuya?"

"Your playing a fools path Yoruichi. Run if you must, but just know that some day the both of you will be punished for the crimes you have committed."

"I know...I know far to well Byakuya. Goodbye."

"...One more thing...Yor..."

As I drifted off into my own nightmare, I was able to still hear what was being said, except for one last reply that Byakuya had told Yoruichi. Moments later I can feel the cold breeze on my back as I entered and escaped the clutches of my mind. Falling to a daze of sleep was simple, but waking up, that is the challenge we all face in life. For we all dread having to awaken ourselves to a world ruled by politics, crime, pollution and a dream that will never come to exist. Hope is all we can have, but without such an idle, would plunge our world into the darkness of the shadows we create each day. So do not sleep and do not awaken yourself...we must face life head on, no matter what lies at the end of the tunnel we strive to reach. Life is but a dream, and a dream is life within a series of thoughts. Being human is all we can be, nothing more or anything less. Goodnight cruel world, for when I awaken, I shall destroy the darkness that you have created.

Next Episode-5

Rebirth

"Oh no! what are you doing Yoruichi!...ow, why are you cracking my back in that way!! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you are such a sad state...wait, is that my leg! Ah, it's not supposed to twist that way."

"Hmph...that should serve you right Kisuke. There is no wrath like a womans scorn!...so next time remember who has the ability to whip you when you miss behave. In this case reshape you. And quit being a baby, it's only a...oops, alright maybe I did go a little too far."

"What? what is it Yoruichi? and why do I feel water."

"Oh nothing, it's nothing at all Kisuke, just go back to sleep and dream your little heart out."

"...YORUICHI!"

BONK!

"Shhhhh, hush little Kisuke, and don't you cry, for mama Yoruichi's going to help fly, and when you awake from your slumber, I'll make sure to pull you back in my arms."

;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the short wait. I had to return to my other stories. So without further ado...I present Chapter 5 to you all. And I do that you all for reviewing my work. Especially you miss...Hentai-Goddess. And if this chapter seems a little weak, I am very sorry. I have been a little tired this past week. But don't worry, the next one will surely make up for my flaws for this particular chapter.**

**BLEACH**

Urahara K.

Chapter 5

Missing

A light breeze sweeps the air and my skin trickles with the feeling that it provides for my comforts of such a daily occurrence. I extend my mouth to create a smile, thinking that it's Yoruichi blowing a low tide of wind to the surface of my face. With this belief, I reached my arms out to feel the one person who makes me whole, but only to find that there was nothing in front of me, to side, or behind me. Only mother nature was grasping my attention, no one else. Perhaps I shouldn't always rely on these feelings anymore. Actually to think of it, its my feelings that propel me into actions that would never think of doing in a million years. But hey, they don't call it love for nothing right? Heh, I have too many thoughts fiddling in my mind at the moment, maybe I'll just get up and clear my mind with a puddle of water. That is if I have any in this dull home.

"Blah!...I think that was a fur ball...hm?...Yoruichi, are you out there?"

I raise an eye as I glance at the door, hoping to see that feline of a woman troll right in. But to my surprise, no one came and no one spoke back to me. After hearing my own voice echo down the walls of this "shelter" I stood up and rubbed my face, while I scratched the back of my head. Soon after, I took steps to the bathroom and yawned all the way down, missing a note that was on the very edge of the pillow my head was laying on top of moments ago.

"Hah...I hate talking to myself in the morning. But oh Urahara, you should know any better than to rely on others to speak back when your so mysterious."

I laugh as I pulled a towel down from the pole that was neatly placed on the side of the small room. With a pull of a towel, I started to undress myself. I was now bare from head to toe as I took a glance at a mirror in front of myself. I gave a disgusted look as I saw dozens of slashes across my chest, along with dry blood that was irritating my eyes.

"Youch, how did that happen Urahara? Hm?...oh yes, thats right. You decided it was a brave move to go toe-to-toe with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki last night."

I gave out a low laugh to myself as I turned to the side and slowly twirled a knob on the wall in a clockwise motion. Water began to sprinkle down from from the opening of the shower head I had installed a few weeks ago. The water became warm in a matter of seconds as I stepped inside, feeling every drop run down my chest to my waist, and then from my waist to the my knees. I then closed my eyes and leaned my head forward so that I could water down my sticky, messy hair. The water forced my hair down as it's warmth made sure to keep my head nice and relaxed with ever drop that fell on my head. Soon after I held my breath and tipped my head up, to allow the water to run down my face and neck. I stood in the same position for about five minutes before I realized where I was and what I had been doing. I could feel my stomach turn as I lowered my head and placed my palms in front of my waist so that I could catch a puddle of water in my grasp. In a matter of seconds my palms were overflowing with water while I opened my eyes to see my reflection in that small puddle of truth.

"What are you doing?...why are you here?...why are you forgetting what happened last night on purpose for Urahara?...and most of all why do you keep referring to yourself with a name that is only to be used when being acquainted with another?"

I continued to watch my reflection as tilt my head in a way so the water could pour down my ears to make certain that all I heard was the sound of water running, nothing more or less. In doing this I was able to think out many answers, but they were unworthy of being spoken through my voice. With that said and thought, I turned the knob, making the shower head cease from releasing anymore of it's comforts to my beaten and slashed skin. Soon after I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, not even bothering to dry myself. Soon after, I exit the bathroom and enter the small enclosed bedroom as I took a seat on the only bed around.

"Heh. Who would ever think you would be in this place Urahara...who would have ever thunk it."

I laughed as I enjoyed the pleasure of lying to myself. For hiding how I really felt, was much more simple than revealing my true self to myself. Not to mention I had more of a satisfaction in doing this as well. After all a man with no problems, is not a man at all, and that is how I want it to be. From this day forth, I shall be nothing more then one of those drunken masters that you see in those good old martial arts films that these humans love to watch, even though the technology here is still weak compared to the Society. Theres something I will miss though. I loved my work in inventing new technology. Who says I can't continue them now? I mean it's not like I'll be doing much training anymore, so I might as well place all my time in something worth doing. Being lazy is one thing, but continuing my work is another. Could I really continue where I left off? would it be possible to play god within a realm ruled by those who are suspicious in every little noise, sight, and feeling? Probably not Urahara, probably not...but hey, its as the saying goes "You might as well try now than later", for one will question thy self for not doing what was believed in at the time where it was most needed. And I need this. I need to feel useful in something. Maybe it's the fight I had last night, thats caused me to think this way. Or perhaps my thoughts have been lingering there for a while, but it just took a shower to knock them out of my mouth. Whatever the origin may be, all I know is this: I will press my work into the next stage. I will figure out how to change time. Even if it kills me. As I say these words in my mind, I clench my fingers into my palm, creating a fist in each hand as I can sense a face of determination run across my face like a lawn mower on a field engulfed with tall grass. Every trim and cut is sliced into every inch of my face, creating that one look that would satisfy any man or woman. Especially woman.

"Great. The plan is set, and now the wheels must turn."

Just as I was about to stand, I feel a thin piece of paper rub against my bare back. I turn around and pull the paper off the pillow.

"Strange. A letter from Yoruichi. Thats highly unusual for her to do."

I flap the paper, to make it straight as I read every line with a horror expression beginning to form on my face that once held a look of determination.

_Dear Kisuke,_

_If you haven't noticed by now, you'll see that I am not here with you for the time being. I am taking a trip to the Society, to try and work out some deal with Yamamoto so that we could live in peace within the living realm. I'm sorry that I couldn't speak to you about this before I left...but I know you will say that this is a bad move. Trust me Kisuke, it's not bad if you don't try! it's as you once said to me a long time ago. You can't allow fate to bind you down a destined path. Sometimes you must disrupt the balance of time and space to receive the life you wish to live. And that Kisuke, is what I am doing. I will change our destined fate. I hate living in a world where your not happy. So with that said...I'm sorry_

_and I love you Kisuke._

_Sincerely,_

_Yoruichi _

**P.S.**

**Hello there Kisuke! it is I, Mayori. I can't believe you would allow yourself to allow such a cat to escape your home. Anyway, I am writing on this paper, because I want you to know that I am on a deep trail to stop miss Yoruichi. That is all, and oh yes, happy dreams Kisuke Urahara...you look so adorable when your asleep. HAH!**

I crinkle the paper with all my might as I reach for my cane and prepare myself for the actions that I will soon commit. I cannot allow Mayori to catch up with Yoruichi...after all, who knows if he may already have her. So much time has passed, I can only hope that a miracle can occur.

"Hang in there Yoruichi...I'm on my way."

With that said I quickly wrapped a robe and a cloak over my shoulders as a single item was left in my sights. A hat with green stripes was on the edge of my window. I remember this hat, it was the first object I acquired from this shamble of a world. Perhaps this is a sign. Am I yet ready to venture off into the known once again? knowing what awaits me on the other end of that light. Whatever this beacon of "light" may be. All I know is that I shall fight...and fight with a disguise I must!

"I'm coming for you Mayori. Whether you like it or not...and you'll probably like it, as insidious you are."

Soon after I release my voice into the air around me, I swipe the green striped hat as I climbed over the window and leap into a path where anything can happen. Good or bad.

Next Chapter

-Episode 6-

"Hey there Kisuke, did you miss me much? huh? did you? did you?"

"Hah! you know I did, but that didn't stop me from buying another black cat."

"You did WHAT!! how dare you replace me! I was only gone for a few hours!"

"Youch! not the face! not the face!!"

**BONK!**

"Hmph...that should serve you right for doing such a thing...now where is this black cat of yours? I need a shower and I feel like having a tongue run down my fur. After all you never like to lick me for some reason."

"Ughhhh...I think he broke out of the cage...blah"

"Oh! what a shame...a shame indeed. Now then...oh my what happened Kisuke?...did I do that to you? Oopsie, I must have been sleep walking again."

"...sure you were..."


	6. Chapter 6

Urahara 6

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a few things to take care of. So without further a do,here is...**

Urahara K.

Chapter 6

Confrontation

The wind brushes against the skin on my face as I rush from roof to roof. I can sense a build up of pressure, but the scent is slowly fading. I can only hope that it's Yoruichi, but at the same time I wish it were not. For the spirit within that pressure is illuminating a faint and death like presence. Now of all times, father time places a blind fold that was built upon memories on the very eyes that desire not to see such relics. Why is this happening? why am I starting to look back at past experiences...and why did little Byakuya seem so much older and wiser? He was never like that before. Perhaps Yoruichi's betrayal along with mine has caused his anger to sprout into a way in which his character was suddenly morphed...I can't believe what I have caused. All of this, just because of that one invention of mine? I mean we can't always be soul reapers can we? I thought Yamamoto would understand since he's been a reaper for longer than any of us, but I was dead wrong for the very first time. How many times must I dwell on this topic? I am nothing but a broken record in this head of mine. Perhaps I'm just lost goods, trying to find my way back into the bin I had fell out of. Well, whatever it may be, all I know is that I will save Yoruichi, and I will make things right. Just as things worsened, Yoruichi's pressure vanished without a trace and all I could do is continue in the direction in which she was last.

"Yoruichi..."

Suddenly a red fireball flew in my direction, but sensing the heat I was able to dodge the fiery ball.

"Kisuke Urahara, ex-captain of Squad 12. It seems we have found you at long last, and not a moment too soon. And please do not release your blade. We have strict orders to kill on hand if we see fit."

A small army of the stealth squad began to appear all around Urahara as they pulled their blades out in preparation for a battle.

"Well...it seems I have no choice then right?"

"And what choice is that Urahara?"

"The only one that sounds fit with this scene, what else?, new captain of the Stealth Squad?"

"Stealth squad? what makes you think that we are with those fools?"

"Hm? are you not wearing their suits?"

"Ah yes, these jump suits they wear. Well we are quite new to this playing field so instead of obtaining our very own set of wardrobe, Yamamoto asked of us to wear these ridiculous outfits."

"Alright, so if your not the stealth squad, then who are you exactly?"

"We mister Urahara Kisuke are the execution squad. We were dismantled a long time ago, but Yamamoto figured that for your certain case that we should be brought out once again."

Hearing that tittle was enough to run a deep chill down the cowering spine on my back. But even with fear slipping into every crevice of my body, I was still able to be in a stable state of mind and body. For the execution squad is much more than a child's fairy tale. These guys were once, both feared and respected for being one of the most elite and monstrous group of reapers to ever be assigned to a task. It was once said that mister Yamamoto himself may have been one of these members, but long before he took the highest of all positions in this society of misguided beings. Because of their ruthless ways, they were quickly removed from the society and thus were no longer of any threat. But I wonder, why? why would Yamamoto assemble such a squad to take down the likes of me?

"And just why am I obtaining the privilege to see you guys?"

"Because Urahara Kisuke...you did not only escape your fate, you also kidnapped a princess as well as a member of well respected noble family."

"Yes I did leave that place, but I didn't kidnap Yoruichi! she came on her free will and as for Byakuya...he came at me. We all know how he takes on that face of anger. After all he is still young...I'd say a little too young to be ranked where he is at the moment."

"Where is Yoruichi then? and where is Kuchiki?"

"Hm? what are you talking about?"

"Don't play Urahara Kisuke. We had word from Captain Mayori himself that you had attacked Byakuya Kuchiki and took him away soon after. At the moment he is out searching for you, but lucky for us we caught you before you could commit any more misdeeds."

"Great...I suppose anything else I say will only provoke you to take me down...not to mention you wouldn't even bother to listen and trust my words."

"That is correct. So place down your blade and we shall question you back at the society. If you refuse our demands, we will make certain to take you down, and cut any part of you that could be taken off without death taking you away."

"Wow, so it's a win win situation for you guys aye?"

"..."

By the response of the captain of this treacherous squad, I'd say that it would be best to run and never stop, but already do I see the other members preparing a barrier around the perimeter. The only way out of this is to take down every kido master in range, as well as the leader. First things first.

"Tell me Captain. Have you ever danced with a woman who had no face?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm speaking about dancing with a love in which you would do anything to save, even though you have no idea what lies beyond that face in which is covered by a deep black hole."

"I heard you were wise with words, but I didn't think you were a fool in actions."

"No no. I am no fool, for you see I have never lost a single battle nor any limb in both body and soul. After all, I wasn't named a genius for nothing Captain."

"Men! take him down, but make sure that you do not kill him."

Suddenly I hear ten footsteps come at me from every direction. A pattern in which I was hoping they would perform. I take my time and I close my eyes as I gathered strength within the grip I have on the hilt of my beloved Benihime. I then forced my blade deep within the ground below me when all the attacking members were within close range.

"Protect Benihime!"

With that said, a crimson colored aura wrapped its warmth around my entire body, leaving five feet of space an air for me to move. Every blade scrapped against my shield as I hear some of them break on impact. That takes care of a few of them, but there are still more to come.

"Youch, I would think your men would be stronger than this...hm..."

The captain is missing, but where? and when did he leave? I just sensed him a second ago. Just then I see a blade high above, rushing quickly in a downward direction toward my bubble shield.

"Sing!"

I pull my blade out of the ground, making all the energy around my body force itself back within the edges of my blade. In doing so, the aura now flew upward toward the being that was falling down like a shooting star to my position. The force of my attack clashes with the blade above me as only seconds later, the aura dispersed and the blade came crashing down on my slender girlish blade.

"Hmph!...is that you mister captain of the execution squad?"

"How nice of you to notice...NOW!"

Just then a dozen men came forth at me. During this time I was struggling to keep the captains blade from striking my shoulder. I know that I am very strong, but gee...this guy is steel compared to me, a rock. Nothing could be done...except for one thing. The one simple word that could not only save my life but put an end to this pointless battle. I know that these men mean well, but I can't allow them to stop me from saving the one person who I care about most in all worlds...and oh yeah, I guess Byakuya too.

"Bankai!"

The sky became dark and a brush of pressure forced all opposing men to jerk back to wince they came. Just as this happened, a cloud of memories were forced upon me while my bankai continued to amuse all who saw it's mighty power.

The scene from years ago began to play, a tale in which could very well solve the mystery of me. A problem that not even I can understand. For I am just that complicated.

"What are you looking for Kisuke?"

"The meaning of life, what else Yoruichi?"

"Thats what your always saying, but not even once have you even solved that riddle. Maybe their all right about you. Your just a mad scientist who tries desperately to hide his true intentions in all that fancy talk you do."

"Theres no need to get all riled up Yoruichi. For only those who don't understand life will not be satisfied with any answer that is given to them."

"Hm? and just what does that mean?"

"Oh you'll see Yoruichi...someday time will unravel that meaning. And then you will be able to slap me for no reason what so ever."

"Oh come on!!"

Moments have passed and my Bankai seals itself back within Benihime. All men, including the Captain was laying face first on the ground. They are still alive, but they wont be moving any time soon. It's a shame that this could not be avoided, but it had to be done. I quickly gallop away on my feet as I ventured closer to my unknown destination. I can only hope that I will not be too late. I knew I should have never trusted that worm. It might be my fault that he's after me, but he already got what he wanted. So why? why does he still despise me?

-Elsewhere-

Yoruichi was bound on a tree with chains that wrapped around each limb as well as her neck and under her chest. Meanwhile, Mayori was poking, slashing, and whipping any part of Yoruichi that wasn't covered in blood.

"Why are you doing this, you monster!"

"Why? because I always hated the fact that someone like Urahara could have a princess like yourself. It just isn't fair that I! a once imprisoned shinigami cannot have you. So now I will take you as my own. Oh have I always loved this blade of mine...if only "they" could see me now. But before you may stand by my side, I must make you endure the pain that I once felt. After all it was your royal family that helped to incarcerate me in that hell of a prison."

"That was the past Mayori! why can't you put it all behind. After all it was Urahara that freed you and allowed you to take over his place as Captain of squad 12."

"Pointless revenge Yoruichi. Thats all it is my dear...thats all it ever was."

To Be continued...

Hey there Yoruichi. Do you care to see my face behind this covering of mine?"

"Eww, no way...stay back! and don't touch me! I don't want to see you."

"Oh come on now. I haven't seen the light of day in years!!"

"Yeah, and why do you want to show your true face now for? can't you do that at home or somewhere else?"

"It's too late!! I already cracked the piece, so your going to have to deal with it."

"Eep!, your just terribly...Kisuke!! thats impossible!"

"Is it really? I mean it's just a halloween costume. Hm...do you think I look hideous, is that it?"

"Oh nooooOOOooooOooo...of course not."

"Yeah, then why are you crossing your fingers?"

"Oh go back to role playing already."


	7. Chapter 7

**BLEACH**

Urahara K.

Chapter 7

Captured

-Soul Society: Now-

Yamamoto stood with a set of captains as they discussed a few issues that needed to be handled. As they all spoke amongst each other, a soul Reaper raced into the meeting room and knelt down behind Yamamoto.

"Sir! we have word about the former Captain of Squad 12."

Yamamoto turned around and waved his hand at the Reaper.

"Please. Not now. Tell me once everyone leaves the room. Now go and tell your commander to wait in the lobby with all the others. Me and the other Captains need to discuss a few things."

The Reaper nodded and walked away as Yamamoto returned his attention to the other Captains and shook his head.

"I called this meeting for one and only one reason. The capital punishment for Kisuke Urahara. I believe I have a much better idea on how to deal with him, besides execution. I have spoke with the others who have a say in this matter and they have reached an agreement that hopefully we can all agree on..."

All the Captains in the room sat in anticipation as the doors closed behind the exiting Soul Reaper. Once the door shut, so did the scene.

-Kurakara Town: 1 hour Ago-

Oh no, the pressures gone. What to do, what to think, and most of all what to say. All these questions bounce in my head like the letters in a boggle game as I race to the point at which Yoruichi's pressure had fallen to an absolute zero. There is a number in which I always hated. I always loved 1 in the binary code of computers, I never really fancied 0000000. It made my life feel like a big fat Zero. It made any PEMDAS(Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally) always equal Zero, unlike the number 1 which made the PEMDAS sequence always be the number 1 or greater. Great, now I have numbers adding to the mix of questions. I just wish I could figure out where-

"There, I sense you Mayori."

I'm surprised my instincts were able to sense such a weak pressure, but I suppose I have always amazed myself. After all, being who and what I am, I am supposed to be interested and at the same time interesting. Science is the key to life, thats all I can say to that. I hear someone speaking, and the voice is too vivid for me to hear. It's that fowl scoundrel alright. I could never forget such a despicable tone. Quickly I leap to his little camp site and stand behind the monster.

"Where is she?"

"Oh my, it seems you have came sooner than I had calculated Kisuke."

"Quit speaking nonsense. Just tell me where Yoruichi is."

"But don't you want to hear all about my adventure here and all the sorts of things I have done while you left your station in squad 12?"

"No. I don't care about that anymore. I only care about the now. So tell me where she is and I won't have to unleash Benihime's wrath on you."

"Oh yes, that feminine blade of yours. A rare type indeed. If only I could have had a sword like yours. Tsk tsk. But any whom, I'm afraid I have a tad of bad news about Yoruichi, Kisuke."

"What is it?!"

"She...she escaped alright! I was torturing her and that blasted Kuchiki boy swooped in and beat me to a bloody pulp. Soon after that I awoke here and began to talk to myself...and then you know the rest."

"And how do I know this to be true?"

"For starters...just take a look at me! do you really think I would do this to myself?"

Mayori stepped into the light to reveal all sorts of cuts and bruises that ran up and down his body.

"Byakuya did that to you?"

"Well he sliced me, but I believe that woman of yours is the one who beat me when I was knocked out."

"Yeah, well you deserve every cut and bruise. And also...THIS!"

I quickly swung my blade to the ground, sending a rush of spiritual pressure at its absolute heated temperature towards Mayori. The blast sent him through a large boulder behind him and from there he was really knocked out of it, or for at least the time being.

"That should teach you to never lay a finger on Yoruichi again. You monster."

With that said and done, I scouted the area with my sense of pressure and felt a small release coming from only one being. Byakuya.

"There you are."

Quickly I sheathed my blade and scattered in the direction of Byakuya's spiritual release. In a matter of minutes, I stop and shift my head from side to side. I stood in front of a mountain top, where the pressure had been and stayed there silently.

"Thats odd, he should be here."

Then it hits me. This was far too easy, and I'm certain that Mayori was able to stun Yoruichi with that blade of his. Someone else is behind this kidnapping.

"Alright. Show yourself, whoever you are."

Just then Byakuya fell to the ground in front of me and the air above was much stronger than it should be. I looked up and a being was holding onto Yoruichi, using her long and curvy body to hide it's identity.

"Kisssssssssske. A ssssssssoul Reaper from the Ssssssssoul Ssssssoiciety. I have been waiting for you to ssssssshow yourssssself for sssssssuch a long time."

"Hm? and just why would you be waiting for me and secondly what do you want?"

"Ssssssimple really. Our kind wantsssssss to be left alone."

"Your kind? are you a hollow?"

"Yesssssss, I am. But I am only a messsssenger, that isss all."

The hollow tossed Yoruichi toward me as I quickly snagged her before she hit the ground and looked back at the beast.

"Whats the message then? besides wanting peace that is."

"Thatssssss it. Peace."

"And might I ask what would happen if the Society doesn't abide by your so called peace?"

"War."

A black hole appeared behind the hollow as it began to vanish in an instant. I then shook my head and looked down at Yoruichi who was asleep and in pain.

"What to do now..."

I pulled out my wrist and looked at the clock I had wrapped around my wrist. A whole hour had past since my meeting with Mayori. I sighed and fell on my bottom as Yoruichi began to slowly open her eyes.

"Heh, hey there kitty. How are you?"

"Ki-Kisuke?...heh, I'm feeling great compared to Mayori I bet?"

"hah, your right about that."

Yoruichi laughed slightly as I felt her arm wrap nicely around the back of my neck.

"Too bad I wasn't awake to see you take him down..."

"I know. The look on Mayori's face was just priceless. Speaking of which, that Byakuya kid is hurt pretty badly."

"Oh my. Maybe we should take him back to the shop with us."

"What do you mean we? I'm the only one who can walk, meaning it's more like I instead of we."

"We...I mean you can't leave him behind like that and you know it."

"Yeah yeah. I know. But you owe me one."

Yoruichi laughed again and I stood up, continuing to hold her like a new husband would at a motel. Suddenly the ground shook and a spiritual gate opened behind me.

"Stop Kisuke Urahara! we must have a word with you."

I sigh and drop down, slowly placing Yoruichi on the cold ground, knowing too well of whom that scratchy voice belonged to.

"Yamamoto. How nice of you to be here in person...but just to let you know now...I won't put up a fight, only if you allow Yoruchi to be free."

I turn to view Yamamoto and kneel on the ground, dropping my blade to the side.

"This is quite the turn of events Urahara. But stand now and sheath your blade. We have one and only one deal for you."

"Deal? what do you mean by that?"

"I have already spoken to the council and the Captains and we have came up with an idea. Instead of sentencing you to death. We want you to be exiled here and watch over the living realm for the as long as you can live. While you do so, you will continue your research and report to me when I message you. For it has been decided that we want a devision here in Kurakara town. You Kisuke will lead the devision."

I scratched my head as I stood up and sheathed Benihime.

"But...that doesn't make any sense. Why made them change their mind?"

"Thats simple. Your crime to create life is immoral in the Society, but not in the living realm. So because of this, we found that there is nothing we can do to you here. So do you accept, or do you wish to return to the Society and pay for your crime?"

"I...well thats an obvious answer. I'll take you on that deal, but to start things off, I do have something to let you know. "

"Yes?, do go on."

"Hollows. They have declared war, but only if we allow them to live in peace."

"Thats absurd. If we allowed them peace, then more humans would fall victim to their lures. We won't allow them to roam free on Earth."

There was a moment of silence as I see Retsu pass by and pick Byakuya up.

"Anyway. This is a concern that I must take to the council. For now, your only task is to set up a gateway that all Soul Reapers may be able to use whenever their sent out here. Preparing a portal stakes too much time on our side."

I can only shake my head and hope that one of my inventions can perform such an action as Retsu began to walk into the portal, with Yamamoto following close behind.

"And Urahara."

"Yes?"

"Don't disappoint me again."

"Yes sir, mister Yamamoto."

-End-

Prologue

"So what will we do now Yoruichi?"

"Hm...isn't it obvious? were going to..."

"Oh I know! do it like the discovery channel?"

"Ew no! I was going to say break dance...your a very sick man, you know that Kisuke? very very sick. I think you have a problem. Maybe you've been hanging around the living for too long."

"Sorry, but I've been so very lonely. Having you kidnapped has made me weak to stand up to humans entertainment."

"Oh I know, I know Kisuke. But still. No more cable for you."

"Aw but-"

BONK!

"Shhhhh, sleep Kisuke...sleeeeeep. For when you wake up, you shall forget all about this and I will be number 1 in DDR!"

**Authors Note: Well there you have it. Chapter 7 has came and gone. I hope you enjoyed the series so far. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I had some small technical problems over this past month. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next story line so prepare to read the next chapter soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**BLEACH**

_Urahara K._

Chapter 8-Filler Time

-Kurakara Town:Kisuke and Yoruichi-

"So, what do you suggest we do about the current situation Kisuke?"

"Hm? and just what is the situation that you are speaking of?"

"Well...first off, the one that involves all the people who are in our home at this moment."

I take a gander around the room we were sitting in and notice for the very first time, all the people who were working on the room.

"GAH! where did all these people come from?"

"They have been here since this morning Kisuke. Where have you been?"

I lean back, placing a palm on the ground, so that I could hold my upper weight. In doing so I closed my eyes and gave out a light laugh while a sweat dropped to the side of my face.

"Heh...I guess I was in my own little world all morning."

"Actually, it's already noon. You might want to check your head next time you see Retsu."

"Yeah...any who, why exactly are there people in the house? and who sent them here?"

Just then, Yoruichi drops a scroll on the ground in front of us as a red seal caught my attention. This was no ordinary scroll. Only one man wraps his messages in a red seal, and that is Yamamoto himself. Instead of taking any time to pull off the slab and read the addresser, I quickly ripped the seal and opened it.

"Thats strange, for once you didn't read my mail?"

"What! what are you talking about? I never read your mail. Nope, never have I done such a thing. Hmph"

"Hm, alright. If you say so, but sometimes the mail somehow has the tendency of opening themselves."

I read the scroll carefully as I glance an eye toward Yoruichi who was already scooting closer to me in order to catch a glimpse of what the scroll says.

"Alright Yoruichi, you don't have to itch your bottom on the ground to get any closer. I'll read it aloud for both of us to hear and understand."

"Ehem...lets see, it says...Dear Urahara...since you are reading this, then that means you should have noticed all the humans who are refurnishing your home. Along with the rebuilding of your home, there will also be a few packages headed your way. From now on, you will serve as a merchant to soul reapers who journey to the living realm. Before you, there was another who had this job, but sadly, he vanished some time ago. The people who are there with you now, are only the first set of humans which will help you in your cause. If you need anything at all, speak to a man who goes by the name of Tessai Tsukabishi. You should know him, but if not. He is the Captain of the Kido corps. He will surely prove useful to you in the coming days. Though he may not be too powerful, he is quite fitting to watch over you for the next month or so. Also, remember to continue your work, I will be expecting to hear of some new devices for reapers to use when they journey to the living realm. After all, those gigai's you created have been well, but they are still in need of some minor repairing. Or of what I'm told. That is all Urahara Kisuke. May you fare well in living a life in the land of the living."

I scratch my head and look back at Yoruichi who was already hovering above my head.

"Gah! you know, you don't have to be so close to my face when I read things."

"Oh Kisuke, your such a roomy person. Besides, I thought you liked having me so close to you?"

"I do, but thats only at night."

I laugh as the steam from Yoruichi's head heats the air around me, and then it hits me...I probably should have not said that. Yes, I'm in deep trouble. With that already being said, I sigh as the feeling of an unbearable pain above my head suddenly raises in my nerves. A few shakes from my head later and the pain ceases as the sight of Yoruichi clenching her fist along with a vein that looks as though it were about to blow on the side of her head is in range of my sights. Just watching her nod her head with her eyes closed only means one thing. There will only be one person sleeping in a comfortable bed tonight.

"Ouch!, well that wasn't very nice."

"Yeah! well you should have thought before you spoke mister genius."

Yoruichi stood up and walked away.

Oh well, I'm sure she'll get over it. But in the meantime, I'd better figure where this Tessai character is. I do hope he's not gruesome fellow. I take a stand and begin to walk around, looking for any suspicious characters, but all I could see were nothing but workers, painters and boxers. No sign of any captain, or at least as far as I could tell. I see, that if I want to find mister Tsukabishi, I'll have to ask around. Blah, I don't really like talking with humans, but hey how hard can it be?

"Uhm, excuse me...does anyone here know where a mister Tessai Tsukabishi is? anyone. Anyone at all?"

The men continued to work, acting as if they didn't hear me as I sighed and allowed my shoulders to fall with gravity's pull. Just then, when I was about to ask again, there was a light tapp on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and there stood a large, tall man who was wearing a white painters apron. Along with his outer appearance, he wore a stern and strong face as the pair of glasses he wore on his eyes, shined and almost blinded me when I stared too close to where his eyes are.

"Uhm...yes? do you happen to know the answer to my question?"

The man stood in silence for a moment, but a second later he gave out a slight smile and snagged my hand. He shook it vigorously for about a minute and then stopped as he leaned down towards me.

"Why yes. I do know the answer. For I am the man that you are looking for, mister Urahara. I must say that it is truly an honor to meet face to face with you at long last."

"Oh my. Thanks for the compliment. I can't believe after all that I did, someone still likes me."

"Bah! I was one of the few who rejected the execution of you. I never understood how one bad invention could be the downfall of a man who did so much for the Society."

'Well, I guess I'm lucky to have someone who was on my side in the beginning to be helping me out in the living world. I must say, Yamamoto really knows how to pick them."

"Pick! oh no! he didn't choose me. I asked, I mean, I pleaded to be the one to keep guard on you."

"Wow, if you keep up your high respects for me, I might just get the wrong idea."

I laughed as he pulled my hand away from Tessai's mighty grasp.

"Oh. Why yes, I might be giving the wrong impression. But it's just that a long time ago, you...you saved my life along with a few other members from the Kido corps. Since then, I've been trying to figure out a way to pay you back. And it seems that this job right now, is the only way I see, of being any help to you."

"Hm, I thought you looked a little familiar. Would you happen to be the one who was trapped in a kido spell of his own and almost destroyed the Kido sector, a few years back?"

There was a brief moment of silence until Tessai fell to his knees and slapped both of his palms over his face.

"Oh yes. That was me. I made a mistake...a very dishonorable on at the most part. I am still paying for that, but if not for you, I would not be here at all."

"I wouldn't tear up on the past if I were you, after all if it weren't for you, I would have never figure out how to create a perfected seal release for Kido binding spells. It's as they say, with ever action there is a purpose and with that purpose there is a true meaning, even if it's a meaning that only one being will ever understand."

I smiled at Tessai and patted his left shoulder as he stood up and wiped his manly tears away, as if they were only drops from a swelled up cloud in the sky.

"Well now, since that little moment is over, how's about you tell me what your doing to my house."

"Yamototo has given me orders to help refurnish your quarters into a special checkpoint for Soul Reapers to stop by if they require a means of gateways, knowledge about the living realms, and a place to stay if they are in need of shelter. In other words, your home is to become a sort of shop."

"Hm? a shop? are you saying that I'm gonna have to be a shop keeper for the rest of my time on this mortal plain?"

"It would appear to be so mister Urahara."

I slapped my palm against my face and wiped my face down in a slow gesture.

"Great. I suppose I should have known that it wouldn't be so easy. Well, I guess the only thing I can do is learn to cope with people then."

"Yes. Is there anything else you request of me, Urahara sir!"

"Oh no, theres nothing else that I need from you. I thin, I just need a moment of time to myself."

"Alright then. I will continue painting your Shoten."

Hm, a shoten he says. Now theres a name that has a nice little ring to it. Perhaps this little business wont be all that bad. I guess I can give it a shot right? After all, I'll never know what its like until I try it out.

Unknown Location 0:00

Meanwhile, a group of hollows stood together in a circle and contemplated while they exchanged ideas of what was on their minds.

"I don't like where the Society is going with this..."special shop" their creating once again. You would think that they would be smart enough to remember what happened to the last guy who ran the place."

"Yes, we would think that. But it only means their scared of us. And that, my people are what we need from them. Fear and retaliation. So I vote that we strike now instead of later. The longer we wait, the more time they possess in forming a living army."

A large shadow casted over the crowd of supernatural beings as a raspy and low tone was heard.

"Do not fear, my followers. I have already set the play in motion. Soon your time will come to bite the hand that pushes you into this realm that is slowly rotting and shrinking. For now, just sit and relax."

Volume 2 Episode 1

"So...what should I do today, I wonder."

"Ehem, don't you mean we?"

"What! I said that today was going to be an all cats night out and you my darling kisuke are no cat."

"Yeah yeah...wait a second! why is it that I'm barely finding out about this right now?"

"Oh I told you last night."

"Hm? waht are you talking about? I was sleeping on a hard wooden couch in what used to be the living room."

"Oh yeah...hmmm"

"Where did Tessai sleep?, Yorucihi. I didn't catch any glimpse of him anywhere last night."

"Hey! Kisuke! whats that over there?"

"Hm? whats wha-"

BONK!

"Whew, theres no way I was going to explain that to him. At least not yet."

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the long delay in writing any kind of chapters to all my hip and hitty stories. I had a really long week and I really need and still need some time to myself. So in other words, I might take another week to write a different chapter to one of the three stories I've been working on. Until then, adios my readers. I'll update as soon as I can!.**

**P.S.**

**Thanks for reading as always! And do have a wonderful week, my splendid readers.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I now know about more Urahara's past and will change things a little bit. So I'm sorry for making things sound so strange and questionable. From now on, I'll try to piece the puzzle of the past or shall I say the after math of the "Pendulum" story that the manga came up with. Again, I am sorry for changing things. This is the cause to why I've been away from this story for so long. Without further ado, I give you...**

**Urahara K.**

Chapter 9

_Unlocking The Hidden Truth_

The day has already past, along with several others that have followed since the construction of the "Urahara Shoten." Within these days, Urahara, Yoriuchi and Tessai continued their best to ensure that the shop was managed and untraceable to any other being that may want to cause any harm to the complex or to them.

Just as the current day was beginning and quickly going underway like any other normal day, Urahara made a surprising meeting with the other two shinigami. Both Yoruichi and Tessai stood in a room as they waited for Urahara to make his entrance.

"Any idea to why mister Urahara arranged a meeting so early?"

"No. Kisuke woke up before I did and vanished. After a short time, he returned and left a letter on my bed, saying to meet with you and him in the back room of the Shoten. What about you? do you have any ideas?"

"I wish I did. But since yesterday night, he was acting a little strange. Even so, that he gave off an unusual spiritual stench."

"Hm...that must be it then. I bet he finally completed one of his inventions."

"What! already? thats quick. I never thought of him to be..."

Just then, Urahara stepped inside and gave his attention to the two shinigami.

"The sort of man"

"Kisuke! where in the world have you been?"

"I've been out and about. Looking for someone in particular, or shall I say something."

"Mister Urahara, are you feeling fine?"

"Why of course I am. Why do you ask? mister Tsukabishi."

"Mister Urahara, I thought I said that you could call me by my first name...I mean, if you wanted to, that is."

Urahara snapped a his fingers in front of his face as he gave off a smile to the two.

"Ah. Thats right. How could I forget...Tessai. I'm sorry, but I've been a little busy these past days."

Yoruichi raised a curious eye as she took a step closer to Urahara who was dripping, what appeared to be water on the ground from his set of green robes that covered every inch of his skin.

"And just what have you been working on? A weather machine, I would hope."

"Hm? oh no, nothing of that sort. Why would you think that miss Shihin?"

"Maybe its the fact that your leaking water from your clothes and I haven't seen a rain cloud in weeks. And when did you start calling me miss Shihin? Are you sure your well, Kisuke."

Urahara shook his head as he tilt his head down and hid his face with the shadow that his hat was producing.

"I'm perfectly well. To tell you the truth, I've been feeling much more better than that. You could say that I might even be a new person as well."

"Hm? and just what is that supposed to mean Kisuke? your starting to make no sense at all now."

"It only means that I've finally been able to figure out whats actually going on here. I know everything. I know the secret to this place."

"Huh?...your just talking crazy talk..."

Yoruichi stepped closer to Urahara as she placed one hand on his shoulder and kept her other hand behind her back. Meanwhile Tessai crossed his arms as he watched.

"Mister Urahara. Just what are you really trying to get at?"

"You know...don't you Tessai? This place, this time...and this essence. All of it is a sham. And the two of you need to quit playing this game that your playing with me."

Suddenly Yoruichi pulled a dagger from her hidden hand and charged it toward Urahara.

"Awaken."

A pressure opened and the images around Urahara began to crack in a most strange way. Meanwhile he slammed his large and slender blade against the small and fragile dagger that would grow large and small with every movement that both blades made when they pushed one another.

"Grrr...how! how did you figure it out."

The voice of Yoruichi began to morph into someone else's as Urahara pushed his blade closer to hers.

"Simple really. I'm a genius and your nothing but a simpleton as Captain Yamamoto would say. Now step down and tell me what you've done with the others."

Yoruichi fell on her knees. Once she touched the ground, her figure changed completely and she was now an unknown soul reaper who wore a green haori. She had long golden hair that swung with every move that she made with her head. Along with a face that was in both anger and fear. The woman pressed her foot onto the ground as she tried to push Urahara's blade back to him, but with her current strength, she could not.

"Hey! aren't you going to help me!"

The woman turned her face to the side to look at Tessai who was still able to keep his appearance.

"Stay there if you know whats good for you. Whoever you are."

Urahara slashed his blade to the side and plunged his blade into the womans shoulder, making sure to slice through nothing important. But at the same time he made the wound large enough for her to stay down. He then smacked her blade away with his Zanpakuto and stood up straight.

"Remove this hypnosis Aizen. I know it's you. The last time we spoke, you told me of your unique ability."

Tessai stepped in front of Urahara as he pulled out a large staff.

"Aizen is not here, nor will he come. You are to stay here in this current state or die by my hands, ex-captain of squad twelve. Kisuke Urahara."

Urahara swung his blade to the his side and stared at Tessai.

"What if I go with option three?"

"There is no third option."

"Really now? I beg to differ...whoever you are. I mean, theres always an option three for the hero of this story."

Tessai growled and pressed his staff into the ground.

"Before we begin. I would like to know how you figured it out."

Urahara released a small amount of pressure that blew away his own fixed image. His green robes vanished as a Captains Haori appeared on around his body. As his robes vanished, his hat flew away and crumbled into the air. Even the ground he stepped on began to break apart, revealing the concrete to actually be grass from the Soul Society.

"Simple really. Theres no way that I could ever forget Tessai and what he did for me. Second, Yoruichi could never have been caught by Mayori. And third...I'm Kisuke Urahara. Natural born genius."

Tessai laughed as he stood where he was.

"It's people like you that have made me part to the dark side. You always think that your all powerful and smarter than their opponents. Yes you were smart, but why did it take you so long to figure it out? Not to mention, how is it that you could let your guard down."

Urahara turned his face to the side and yawned.

"Hm...well everyone makes mistakes right? and you've made yours right now."

"Really? I don't recall any."

"Oh but you have. You allowed your only help to fall to the ground. After all, without her...your image will soon fade. She is the one who's hiding your face, am I right?"

Tessai took one step back and pulled his staff out of the ground.

"Such arrogance...I don't need that woman to defeat you. I've already contemplated all moves that you could possibly make. Not to mention, my Zanpakuto has an ability all on it's one that can demolish every attack you possess."

"Is that so? I suppose that it's true what they say. It's never that easy."

Urahara turned his blade and placed it in front of his chest as he stared at Tessai who's image was beginning to fade away along with the rest of their surrounding.

"You should have stayed with the others. If you had done that, you would have never fallen into our trap. Aizen will be so glad to hear that you were dealt with. Not to mention I'll receive a higher ranking as a Soul Reaper for capturing the highly wanted Kisuke Urahara."

"Hm? but I thought you worked for Aizen, so why would you care about ranks within the Soul Society?"

"Because. There are higher plans that Aizen has. Much bigger plans. And they involve someone high and mighty...and that person will be me."

"Alright. I hope that goes well for you then. That is if you could take me down before I release enough pressure to cause an alarm to any reaper thats around here."

Tessai smirked as he shook his head with his eyes closed.

"Go on ahead and release as much as you want. All I need to do is say...Bankai."

Suddenly the area around them faded away a large curtain wrapped in a circular shape around all three of them as well as a vast area from where they stood. The man was no longer Tessai. He now showed his true face which had dozens of scars that would make a future Kenpachi run for his money. Just like the woman from before, he also had a green Haori, with an exception that his had an omega symbol on the back. He stared at Urahara as his dark,longish red hair fluttered in the breezy air that began to blow around them when the curtains of the mans Bankai was unleashed.

"Hmph...Before we get started. How much of this was real?"

The man laughed and took a step closer to Urahara.

"On the night of Yoruichi's capture of course. After all, did you really think that the execution squad was actually real? not to mention that they would send a child like Byakuya to stop you. And Mayori of all people. You should have thought more Urahara. You were so simple to fool."

"And what about the hollow part? was that a fake as well?"

"That...was a surprise. That despicable hollow was and is of no concern for you now. After all. Today and right now is the last breath and last day you'll ever have, to live. Your nothing but an ant to me, just as you believe I am to you."

"Hmph...I can't believe that you went as far as to making it look like I was going to have a normal life in a shop...with Yamamoto's approval. For that...and kidnapping Yoruichi as well as Tessai...you will most certainly pay for. And don't bother with giving me your name. I couldn't care less to know any more about you then I already do."

The Man stopped a few feet from Urahara as he drew his blade and pointed to the tip of the blade at him. Urahara stood in a silent motion for a brief moment and allow a gust of wind to brush by. Once that happened, Urahara opened his eyes to their widest and leaped toward the man with his blade in front of his face. As he made a quick lung that could have never been seen by anyone. Urahara gave out a death glare toward the mysterious soul reaper or follower of the traitorous Aizen.

"You'll Pay! for all the lies you've shed on me...you monster!"

To be Continued

Volume 2 episode 2

"Aw, now I'm bored Kisuke. Is there anything that just the TWO of us can do."

"What do you mean? I thought we were having fun playing strip poker."

"Well...it is, it really it, but...I really don't like having a third party.Whispers especially with someone like Tessai."

"What! ever do you mean? Sure the guy likes to flex his muscles around a lot...but he's been good so far."

"But thats it! he hasn't lost a single piece of clothing! and neither have you hardly! I'm the only one naked here! I see no fun in that at all!"

"...your just being a sore loser aren't you?"

"...Yes."

BONK!

"Quick! grab his wallet Tessai! and quit looking down there, my face is up here, remember?"

"Yes Yoruichi...but might I ask you something."

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Do you do this all the time? I mean...a few things would make sense."

"Really? and what kind of things?"

"His head for one. He's always sleeping. I'm beginning to think thats because of--"

BONK!

"Thats two down Tee hee."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Final Note: Well, I thought about it and I guess I wont make any changes after all. It's too much to stay by the books, so instead I'll continue at where I left. So I hope you enjoy what I have to bring in later chapters. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR SHONEN JUMP. Without further a do, here is...**

Urahara K.

Chapter 10

The Short End

Kisuke Urahara, the genius behind so many spiritual devices and inventions has always struggled to create new things, but none have stressed him as he is struggling and hurting now. Even as he was once known as one of the many keepers of the Living Realm, he had never faced a battle like this one. Once, for the longest time was now at his wits end. But only because of the mental attack that has been coursing through his very body and spirit. Each step he took may have been real or may have been just another illusion, but one thing is certain. His sense. Something that can never be taken away, even if an illusion was in his way. And In discovering this Achilles heel of Aizens unique ability, he is able to charge forth with little fear to take down the unknown man who has created so many lies to fool him. Trick him into thinking that everything was alright, when it wasn't. In a brief summary, making him believe that all was perfectly well and fine, when in truth everything was still the same, perhaps even worse. Nothing had ever changed. The Society still chases him. Yoruichi and Tessai are hopefully waiting for him somewhere. And he is still trapped in the woods trying to make his "Escape" from the very people he once smiled to everyday.

And now, now is the time to end everything. Put a stop to this madness. I have everything to lose, while this man. This monster has only something to gain from my loss. And that is something that I will not allow Aizen to have the privilege of having. So this is it. No more games. No more mercy. Just pain. Nothing else.

"You'll pay, pay for everything!"

Urahara swung his blade with such a fierce and fast motion, which quickly made slices on the other mans shoulder and parts of his chest. At the same time, with each swing that missed, the force would rip the illusion around them with ease. Quickly did the scene change from the Urahara Shoten to the Woods that loomed within the Soul Society. The man quickly grabbed Urahara's blade and threw it to the side before it could do anymore damage than it already has.

"Ack! how is this possible. You shouldn't be able to see my size, my posture, my shape or my distance from where you stand. This is impossible!...Izari! wake up and help me. I need your ability now!. Hurry up and wake up quick!"

The woman that Urahara had struck before was laying on the ground, with blood leaking all around her body. She heard the man and slowly pulled her head up and nodded her head from side to side in disagreement.

"...Why should I? it's because of you that I'm dying. If you had jumped in earlier and helped me...I would probably still be standing...you can go to hell Faley...go straight to hell and stay there with all the others you've left behind in the past."

Izari fell to the ground as Faley growled at her and quickly charged to her with his rather large Zanpakuto. Urahara quickly flash stepped in front of Izari and swung his blade upward, to deflect the huge blade that was about to hit the defenseless woman.

"You would kill one of your own out of spite and anger? What kind of a soul Reaper are you...Faley? Not to mention I don't recall ever hearing such names as Faley or Izari in the Society."

Faley pressed his blade downward to Urahara's chin as he stopped and leaned his face in front of the other.

"Ever wonder what happens to those soul Reapers who leave the Society and become outlaws?...I'm sure that you do, but in case if you don't understand what I'm implying then, look at my blade. You'll very well see a restriction seal upon it. Every time an outlaw of a soul Reaper engages in combat within the soul Society, the wielder cannot release their full power. But on earth...it's possible."

Urahara thrust his blade forward and pushed Faley back a few steps as they both swiped their blades in the air and landed the edges of their blades near their own sides.

"I know too well of the seals. I invented them a long time ago. Which means that you couldn't possibly be that strong. And fighting me would be pointless for you. You'll surely loose this battle Faley."

Faley turned his face to the side, knowing all too well that Urahara was right. In his current state, he could probably only defend and that's it. An offense would surely break his blade in half. So in an instant, he growled and ran off as Urahara only sighed and shook his head.

"What a shame...I suppose I'd better return to escaping this place."

Urahara turned around and ceased from releasing anymore pressure. As he did so, stopped and turned to view the woman laying on the ground and let out a breath of air.

"I'm sure that she'll be just fine."

With that said he gripped the hilt of his blade and rushed off as he began gathering a ball of pressure in his palm. In a matter of seconds the pressure grew solid and flashes of darkness flickered in the center of his palm. He came to a sudden halt near a tree that was marked with strange symbols and two small pillars sticking out of the tree ahead of him as well as one that was behind him. He leaned down and pressed his palm straight into the ground.

"The stone bridging both worlds lies in my right hand, the sword securing reality in my right. Black haired shepard, chair of hanged men, with the arrival of the stratus, we strike the ibis."

He then struck his blade into the ground, to the side of his right hand and in an instant, a large black and circular border which was only large enough in width and length to allow his body appeared before him. He pulled his hand away and turned his face to catch one last glimpse of the Soul Society.

"Well. Farewell for real this time...I only hope that this is the right thing to do. But I will be back someday...a day where Aizen no longer plays games with those who fall in his illusions. Now then...lets see if this works."

After saying his last words to the Soul Society, he walked through the portal that he had opened before him and vanished without a trace.

The person known as Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th division no longer existed from this point on. Now he was just Urahara. A last name which no other man or woman shared. Only this ex-soul reaper who did nothing but introduce the Society to a world of science. A realm that will no longer acquire anymore of his devices or inventions. Also with him is Tessai who will be taking the many hidden and known Kido techniques with him. And last but not least, the two men will be accompanied by a princess who will no longer be treated in that way. A princess by the name of Yoruichi.

Will the three supernatural beings survive the brave new world that welcomes them with open arms, or will it tear them apart? Find out next time on Urahara K. which will be restarted with a new volume entitled: The Urahara Shoten.

**P.S.- I know it was a short ending, but trust me when I say that the next chapter will be just awesome! I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter...Hueco Mundo!! That's all I have to say about the next story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Urahara K.**

Volume II Chapter 1

The Mystery Begins

A door is opened and an Asian man with bleach colored hair stepped through the opened door. His face was covered in the shadows of the night as his body glowed with dripping water and steam flowing off his skin. He wore only a large white rag around his waist with his arms slouched down in exhaustion. His feet were instantly covered in mud once he stepped into the dirtied earth. The setting was filled with trees, boulders, and a little shack that was connected to the small bath hut that the man had came out of. The man raised his head and his blueish grey eyes sparked a reflection from the moons glowing light above. From one moment to the next, his face was covered in light to reveal his identity. Kisuke Urahara, the man who was exiled to the living realm along with his two comrades, Yoruichi Shihoin and Tessai Tsukabishi. Kisuke stepped out of the light and made his way into the little shack that he had created on his time in the Living Realm. Inside were boxes filled with unusual body parts that were the same skin color of his and in one of the opened boxes was a face that looked exactly like Kisuke's. In his little time in the world, he was able to create a means of being seen by others and interact with them. There was also a small bed with piles upon piles of sketches on plans of future devices. Among these plans were top secret plans for mechanisms that were shaded in black lines and written through a series of phrases that only he could possibly understand. Near the bed was a small table that too was occupied with his work, except this type of material were the actual projects that he was working on. Pills, herbs, black boxes, shinny jewels, and metallic alloys were scattered on the table and under it. The room was so small and occupied with things that Kisuke was forced to just take a seat on the ground and never sleep, never eat, and never stop working on his many creations.

The night soon ended and the sun quickly shinned its rays of light through the nooks and cracks of the shady shack. Kisuke was still wearing a single cloth around his waist as he was writing something in an observation journal that he would write in everyday to record the progress of the suit he was wearing. A light shot through a crack and landed on his eye which quickly irritated him.

"No! wrong! it's all wrong again."

His hand shook violently as his eye stayed open even as the light was shinning brightly on it.

"There is no Rapid Eye Movement, unstable muscle structure and intensifying needs of cool downs."

He slapped his shaking hand over his eye and a his face structure suddenly changed from unstable and anger to relaxed and sad.

"Why? after a year of occupying myself in this dreadful place have I not been able to create a perfect host for my souls unique pressure....Every single one is a failure. Yoruichi is making promise in her social practice as well as transformation techniques while Tessai is forming a means of new kido spells. Me on the other hand, have made little to zero progress since I introduced these useless bodies to them."

He stood up and cracked his hand a certain way to make it stop from shaking. He then stepped outside where there was a warm breeze that he could only see, but not feel.

"Yet another fault."

In the distance a rift opened and the sounds of a hollow could be heard coming from inside the black hole. Kisuke raised his head as he heard the roars.

"Not again, not so soon."

He snatched a box and tossed his clothing and important papers as well as a few unfinished devices into the box. The roars began to grow closer and closer to his location as he quickly packed everything that he could. In about one or two minutes he had enclosed as many things as he possibly could inside the box he held and quickly leaped out of the door. Upon exiting the shack, a large Menos Grande was standing in front of his path. Kisuke dropped the box and stared at the creature before him.

"H-How did he get here so fast...."

He placed a hand over his waist and felt around the rag around his skin.

"Damn....the bath house."

His eyes centered toward the bath house where the door was wide open with a sheathed blade sitting near the wall.

"No chance of you being able to come back another time is there?"

The Menos only lowered his head to Kisuke's height and shook it's head from side to side as a growling hiss was coming out of its throat.

"Thought so."

He quickly moved and raced toward the bath house in flash step. The Menos swung it's hand at Kisuke and launched him even further away from his destination. As he flew in mid-air, the Menos appeared in Kisuke's path and dropped its arms down on him to force him into the ground. There was a loud crash and the animals around them raced out of the woods as quickly as they could. In the settling dust, the Menos brought it's arms and hands out of the ground and plucked Kisuke's broken and bloodied body suit out of the ground. The Menos let out a laugh as it released Kisuke, to drop him far down once again. Before Kisuke landed, a mysterious woman figure appeared in front of the Menos. She quickly caught Kisuke and raised a blade which made the Menos stop its arm in mid swing. He looked down at the woman figure who was wearing a greyish colored cloak and hood around herself. The only thing that gave away her gender was the fact that she had particular curves around her chest and waist which were rather large. She held her blade out and an unusual aura quickly gathered around the sharp edges of the blade. A blade which was slender and long with a sharp spiral around the hilt over her hand. It glowed a yellowish color on the surface of the metal and shined a crimson color around what appeared to be setting off a thin barrier around her entire form. The Menos took a step back, fearing of the unnatural and unknown pressure that she was exerting from her slender body.

"Come on weakling, just try and touch me already."

She raised her head to allow her glowing red eyes poke out of her hood.

"Fine then, either way your dead. Now Die!"

She flash stepped at an incredible speed and appeared behind the Menos. From one second to the next, the Menos found itself without a head which slowly made it vanish into tiny particles, back to the place where it came. The woman landed on the ground with her blade to her side while she still held Kisuke like a sack of potatoes. She lowered her head and stared at his back which was bloodied and scarred from that small battle with a Menos. Kisuke let out a low moan as his hand cringed into a fist and was then released a second after. She lifted him over her shoulder and straightened her back as she sheathed her blade. She then reached inside the back of her cloak and pulled out a blanket which she wrapped around his waist to cover up any dignity he may have still thought he had.

"Hmph, naked men flying out of sky. What's next? This land....it's pathetic as well as it's people. Father will be proud to hear of this finding. Very very proud." She straightened Kisuke on her shoulders and leapt onto a tree branch which she quickly jumped off so she could make it onto another branch, and then another and another and so forth. As she moved so perfectly through the trees, moving further and further away from Kisuke's temporary home. She lowered her eyes to watch Kisuke's hair flow in the breeze and continued to sprint through the trees.

"Why is this one so special?...he's not like the others I've seen before. There is something very very off about him."

She said to herself as she raised her head and headed off to an unknown location.

~To Be Continued~


	12. Chapter 12

Urahara K.

Volume II Chapter 2

Then He Created Woman

A snake slithers through the twigs and branches that were scattered throughout a small enclosed cave. Inside, there was also a fire brewing with Kisuke laying on the ground with a large grey cloak over his body. At the entrance of the cave was a figure who held their back toward Kisuke. From the back, the being was wearing a tight strapped gown that had black straps, black material on the back with holes that were revealing the apparent woman's flesh. Her skin could be seen on her shoulders, neck, back bones, and through the openings of her arms, the sides of her breasts had striped holes that were revealing her as well. A warm peach tone of color that made it apparent that she was from someplace that was very warm. To go with the color of her skin, her hair was long with a fiery red flashy color. Under her gown, she wore a short skirt with blazing red stripes with her sheathed blade holding sternly on her side. Under the skirt, white strands of bandages were circling around her perfectly round and long thighs could easily be seen.

The woman raised her right long leg and pressed her foot into the wall where her long black boots with white lines could be seen in the light from the small camp fire. She lowered herself and placed a hand over her boot. Her hand was covered in long leather glove that had a red glowing ring over her index finger. She began unzipping her boot from the top, near her knee and all the way down to back of her heel. She then pulled it off and dropped it on the ground as she began taking off the other. Right after she had made herself barefoot, Kisuke woke up and raised his eyes up to where the back of the woman could be seen. She heard him begin to wake up and turned her head slightly to the side, only allowing her right eye to be seen. It was no longer glowing red, instead it was a sort of pinkish color while her reddish/blackish eye brow raised itself in a curious way.

"Pft, enjoying the show there human?"

She snarled as she turned around to reveal the rest of herself to him. Her gown was also black in the front, with the exception that two white colored flowers were pinned near the top of her chest. Around her neck was a purple spiked color which could also be found on the top of her left arm. The front of her chest was large in size, made perfectly to match with the back of her waist. Her lips were painted with a dark red while her eyes had thin black lines surrounding them to give off a Cleopatra look to her eyes. Comparing the tone color of her face to the skin around the rest of her body was only a slight difference. Her face was slightly lighter, meaning that she either painted her face with a lighter color or she has a history of hiding her face from the light.

"I...I suppose I am."

He said as he slowly began to straighten his back and turn his head toward her.

"Hahah! all you humans are the same. Maybe all MEN are. All they want to do and see are woman."

She turned around and took a seat on the ground as she took off her gloves and dropped them near her boots.

"....I suppose you can say that as well."

She turned her head around again and raised her eye again as well.

"What? are you still hurt from when I saved you? because you do know that I saved you and you are very much welcome for that."

"Huh? oh. Yes, why thank you for that...and I'm not hurt. Just curious as to who you are and why did you save me, not only save but are sheltering me here with you."

She twirled around and scooted in front of him with her legs being crossed over one another.

"Cant someone want a little company? as for the saving you part. I do not know. I guess I was just interested in a fight at the time."

She placed a hand behind her neck and massaged herself some.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you? I have very little as you can tell-"

"OH! little you say! I saw nothing. So do not be assuming that I did see anything large or big, or small."

He raised an eye to her as he placed a hand over the top of his head.  
"Uhm....yeah. Well, what I meant to say was that I just want to repay you for saving me."

She shrunk herself as she turned her face away from his with a pinkish color now on her cheeks.

"Oh, well do not worry about that. I'm leaving this place tomorrow anyway, so our paths just happen to have been crossed. So lets just leave it at that."

"But it does not seem right...can I at least catch your name?"

She straightened her posture and looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"I'm Izanami Adachi. That is the only thing you'll get out of me. Now if you'll excuse me....I have to get some rest."

She turned around and leaned down on her side, extending her legs out and slipping her hands under her face.

"Oh....well thanks. Thank you miss Adachi. Thank you very very much."

He stood up and placed the cloak over her. He then leaned down and placed a kiss on her head before her made his way out of the cave.

Izanami curled into a ball as her eyes widened and stayed open until he had left.

"Dammit!....awww. I read the books wrong. Maybe it was suppose to be the other way around."

Kisuke was now outside and was scouting the area around him.

"Ack...this suit is dying already. I have to get another one. While I'm at it, I might as well retrieve Benihime."

He started to race through the forrest. Meanwhile, the snake from earlier quickly darted after him at an incredible speed. About an hour had passed before Kisuke stopped and found himself to be in the ruins of his last home. He looked around and spotted his blade laying on the ground near the broken down bath house he had made a few days earlier. He walked over and picked it up and made his way to the little shady shack across from the rubble.

"Wow, I cant believe that I could be dead right now. Me, the smartest guy from the Soul Society. Or use to be anyway. I guess that's what happens when you loose everything. All because of Aizen..."

He stopped and leaned down to pick up a thin suit laying on the ground. He held it up to his face and glared at it before he slammed it to the ground and fell on his knees.

"Failure! I can't even save myself anymore. My mind is no good to anyone, not even myself."

He pressed his hands over his eyes and began to sob. At the same time, the snake watched from afar and slowly slithered closer to him. All the while, it kept itself hidden under the twigs rocks, and dirt on the ground.

A large breeze swept by and Kisuke turned his head to the right only slightly as a dark figure stood in the shadows behind him.

"A shinigami. How interesting. I had no idea that they could walk on the plane of the mortals."

Said a man like voice who's figure began to move closer and closer towards Kisuke until the beings arm could be seen in the light. It was wrapped around with a number of dry bloodied bandages. Only his fingers were revealing the light colored skin he was colored.

"....and who might you be?...another hollow or maybe another shinigami?"

Kisuke turned around and leaned down to lift a haori that was laying on the ground. He then wrapped it around himself and tied it with the long white rope around his waist.

"I'm surprised. I cant believe you don't have a clue as to who or what I am. Then again, not many beings know of my kinds existence."

The mans fingers quickly grew bloodied claws as he pulled his arm away to hide himself again from Kisuke.

"And I'm going to take a wild guess that that's the way you just love it?"

The man stayed quite for a moment before he spoke again.

"What I love you say. Well I can help you there with that question. I just love.....souls. And yours I am just falling head over heels for!"

The wind intensified as the being darted out of the shadows at an incredible speed. Upon seeing this, Kisuke quickly pulled his right arm up to guard himself from the unknown being. The little snakes eyes widened as it was shocked to see how a lonely shinigami could possibly get into trouble yet again.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
